


A legend

by Smutwritergrimmie69



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Angels, F/M, Gods, Heaven & Hell, Love, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology - Freeform, Quests, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Romance, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27825307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smutwritergrimmie69/pseuds/Smutwritergrimmie69
Summary: When the Christian God of creation punishes one of his angels by taking away her voice, she decides to wander off to find a wizard in hell on her own, can he help her?He ends up asking her for a favour, help him retrieve a relic of an ancient, long forgotten legend and he'll let her keep her voice.Will they survive their trip? Will they get to the halo first? What is hell like, an angel like her can only wonder and pray for a gentle future!





	A legend

Heaven, Olympus, Hell and earth weren't ready for the events that had played out. 

As the grimm reaper and Zeus himself had both fallen through battle, the goddess of love and God of the sun along with their son had gone missing, no peace was near. 

With Zeus gone, all that every god on the great mountain could think was, who will take the throne?  
Voting turned into fighting quite fast and the entire place was a warzone! 

God of creation and his angels didn't know what was going on, they couldn't get a clear message through and they weren't gonna join in on the fight. 

It was a battle between immortal creatures, this one could last forever.  
Everyone was on edge. 

Apollo, God of the sun was hiding out with his son.  
The mother of the family currently down in hell for her actions. She'd lost the support of the sungod and lost in battle to death itself, only to tumble down and get dragged to hell by the new king of hell. 

After centuries of silence, these past years death was everywhere.  
Even immortality couldn't save you from some of these cruel creatures that kept waking up every year.  
More powerful each time and they'll always find a way to keep you from coming back, no matter who you may be. 

And this fear got stuck in the mythical beings their heads for sure now that even death herself had fallen.  
The Grimm Reaper lost to her own heart and soul as it shattered and her soul partners turnt to stone. Nobody was safe. The universe was out of balance, more now than ever before. 

Down in hell, a mystical collector and merchant had recently fallen to his doom as well, one can only wonder what happens when one can't even survive…..the afterlife? 

Well this collector wasn't just any collector.  
He had the biggest, most valuable collection in the entire multiverse.  
With a special little item in it.  
A halo. 

One that if you were to put it on your head, it would give you the strength of a god so powerful, he could rule all others.  
It was a legendary item, most people didn't even believe it was real. 

It was said to be of the first son of the titans, more powerful than The god of creation, thunder or water.  
He surpassed them all, his lightning the brightness, his strength the greatest and his power was told to be unstoppable! 

Yet this legend ends with the god of all gods falling to the hand of his nemesis and losing his crown, the halo and his memories with it, some even say, his life. 

The strength of this halo may sound appealing but… If you were to use it, you'd succumb and die 3 days later, unable to handle its magnificent power as you are not it's true owner. 

Still it was an impressive thing to own! and now all bounty hunters, collectors, merchants, adventureers and more were on their way to the collectors mansion to go try getting the item in their own hands. 

Most of them not getting far through the horrible land of hell.  
You can get stuck in all sorts of places!  
Pits of agony!  
Limbos of lust!  
Cannibalistic kingdoms!  
And so much more!  
Some places aren't even ever known of as nobody is able to get away to come tell their story! 

Even in heaven, the god of creation, the maker of earth and the main character in the bible you may call him, he was stressed as well.  
He wasn't his perfect self as usual, he'd get angry, fast.  
Who knew how long it'd last before his peaceful world would get pulled into olympus' disaster as well! 

Of course, a sweet, innocent little angel managed to piss him off. 

Darling was her name.  
She loved to sing and play with the animals in the white garden. 

These white gardens being her home, she stood out a bit, but she wasn't the only one.  
Although the animals and plants and even water seemed milky white and of albino kind, the angels that lived there weren't.  
They came in all kinds of shapes and colours, standing out from their home quite a lot. 

Darling herself had pretty, long, wavy blond hair and the most adorable pink eyes.  
She had two white, little, perky wings on her lower back and feathery, fluffy ears.  
She was adorable. 

Recently she had discovered how to make paint from the soil and fruits. As the fruits were only white on the outside, she could make some colourful paints!  
She used these to paint the feathers of the peacocks in the gardens, she pitied them and soon started painting all of the animals regularly while singing her pretty songs. 

It didn't take too long before god realised what she was doing, tracked her down and punished her.  
He took away her voice, told her to not ruin his art work and she'd learn the lesson by him taking away her art, her ability to sing. 

Her pretty little fairy tale ended and she was left hopeless, nobody could help her, or so she thought.  
The other nymphs and angels in the white garden had heard what happened and pottied the little girl, rumours started going around of what could help. 

She drank the strangest herb teas and ate the weirdest fruits. She used special self made creams and even powered her neck with fairy dust, nothing would help, no little simple treats could surpass the power of the god of creation, she felt defeated and miserable. 

After a while a new solution started spreading around, a certain wizard they had heard about, he lived down in hell and was a greedy bastard! He'd give her back her voice for a favour, although the girl had never left the garden before, she didn't even own a god damn bag. 

She would have to leave everything behind and risk her place in heaven for a chance at getting her voice back.  
Could she ever handle that, the little sensitive being, could she?? 

She had some magical powers but these were very limited, considering she was just one of the countless angels,she was special but she could do some tricks.  
Whether these were affective against demons and monsters down in hell was a mystery. 

Not many angels had gone down below and even less had returned, very little was known.  
They weren't really allowed to talk about it! 

She was gonna go for it however, she couldn't possibly live without her pretty voice, she wouldn't.  
She had gotten some proper clothes ready and bought herself a proper sized bag to start her journey. She was ready to go find the wizard down in hell, Epheus was his name and he could solve her problem!  
Or at least the naive thing thought so!! 

Epheus wasn't some kind hero as she thought he was. Everything had a price.  
In his life on earth he used to be a cult leader and now he was some collector down in hell that would sell some magic tricks now and then if needed as he did possess a small amount of magic. 

He was quite handsome and quite tall!  
He had bright red eyes and a pretty dark blue mullet! He was quite the sight, fit right into hell with his edgy earrings and cocky attitude! 

And all the bastard wanted at the moment was that halo, he could sell it to Satan himself and get a pretty penny which would guarantee him the afterlife of his life, although that greedy side of him felt like keeping it all for himself to show off. 

Although his plan did have some obstacles. His magic powers weren't that good. He would have a hard time travelling to the collector's mansion and surviving the way there or other collectors and bounty hunters. 

So the little angel coming his way would actually be an advantage to him, he'd be able to use the help well.  
Soon enough they'd be going on a very special adventure together! One that would get them one of the oldest items in all history!


End file.
